


La fille d’acier

by ToryWorld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToryWorld/pseuds/ToryWorld
Summary: Kara fait face à une situation la forçant à se réfugier sur la Terre de Barry. Seulement, les circonstances la forçant à déménager ne sont pas sans conséquences et ont conduit à la mort de Superman. Comment va-t-elle s'accomoder à sa nouvelle vie sur Terre-1 ? Et surtout comment vont-ils réagir sous la menace de Savitar ?Le danger ne vient pas toujours de là ou il paraît.





	La fille d’acier

**Terre 1 : Laboratoires S.T.A.R**

Ce jour-là, à STAR labs, là team flash est réunie dans l'enceinte de l'établissement afin de discuter des nouvelles avancées conçernant l'affaire Savitar.

Ils en sont au point mort. Il est rapide. Bien plus rapide que Barry et Wally réunis. Lui faire face seuls serait du suicide, mais ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix.

\- "Tout ce que je dis, c'est que si nous voulons coincer Savitar, nous devons jouer sur le plan stratégique." Commence Caitlin. "Barry et Wally, ne pourront pas lui faire face au corps à corps." Un froncement de sourcil orne son visage.

\- "Je suis d'accord Caitlin. Mais Savitar est malin, il a toujours dix pas d'avance sur nous." S'encquit Barry. "C'est comme s'il était là, à chacun de nos pas. Et lorsque nous pensons enfin avoir le dessus, Savitar nous prouve à chaque fois qu'il est le maître du jeu. Avec Savitar, plus nous croyons en voir.."

\- "Et plus on se fait avoir." Termine Iris, se sentant impuissante.

Alors que la conversation fuse dans toute la pièce, ils n'entendent pas le portail bleu qui s'est ouvert dans la salle voisine.

Un râle profond les font sortir de leurs conversation. À l'entrée de la pièce au sol se trouve Kara Danvers, dans son costume de Supergirl.

Elle rampe sur ses coudes à la recherche d'aide, luttant pour rester consciente. Des perles de sueur coulent le long de son front. Ses yeux sont verts, tandis que des lignes de couleur émeraude parsement son visage.

\- "Barry.. C-cisco.. je vous en prie. Aidez...moi."

Elle essaye tant bien que mal de ramper en direction des personnes présentes, sans grand succès.

Personne n'ose réagir, trop apeurés et sous le choque de voir leur amie dans un tel état.

Trop tard. Ses coudes lâchent et elle se cogne la tête contre le carrelage, tombant dans l'inconscience.

Alors qu'ils se regardent, seul un mot leur vient à l'esprit.

\- "KARA !"

**Terre 38, Catco WorldWide Media, il y a 4h.**

Kara Danvers était installée sur le fauteuil de son bureau, et rédigeait un article sur la reconstruction progressive de National City.

Absorbée par les lignes qu'elle écrivait, elle ne se rendit pas compte que ses pensées dérivaient sur les évènements récents.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que l'invasion des Daxamites avait été évité, mais leurs passage avait laissé des traces.

La ville était en piteux état. Les bâtiments, les rues, les maisons, tout avait été ravagé par les envahisseurs.

Mais la ville n'avait pas perdu espoir. Car dans le chaos qu'avaient créer les Daxamites, Supergirl s'était révélée comme le champion de la Terre, et ils savaient que peu importe les évenements, leurs héros serait là pour les défendre.

Kara pensait à quel point cela flattait son égo. Bien sûr, elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer, mais le fait qu'elle ai battu Kal-El, alors qu'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens et annihilé par la rage la faisait en quelque sorte jubiler.

Elle était plus forte que lui. Plus forte que n'importe quelle personne sur cette Terre.

Elle n'était plus le super-héros débutant coincé dans l'ombre de son cousin et cherchant à se faire un nom. Elle était le champion de la Terre.

Un cri fit sortir Kara de ses pensées.

\- "KARAAA !" C'était Cat Grant.

\- "Je suis là ! Je suis là ! Que puis-je pour vous Mlle Grant ?" Demanda Kara.

Kara ne réalisa pourquoi Cat l'avait appelée que lorsequ'elle vit Liliane Luthor dans son bureau, pointant une arme sur la tempe de la belle blonde millionaire.

-"Eh bien bonjour Mlle Danvers." Salua la vieille femme, un sourire malsain sur ses lèvres.

\- "Que voulez-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?" Cracha Kara.

\- "Oh, ce que je veux ?" Releva Liliane. "Eh bien... Je dirais que le départ des deux kryptoniens qui ont élu domicile sur la Terre me ferait plaisir." Souria t-elle.

"Superman, Supergirl, des cancers. Il ne se passe jamais rien de bon lorsque les dieux foulent la Terre." Grimaca Lilian.

-"Mlle Grant n'a rien a faire avec tout cela. Laissez-la partir." Kara s'avanca d'un pas déterminé vers Liliane.

-"Ohhhh t-t-t." Fit-elle tout en agitant son index. "Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous. Le problème voyez-vous, c'est que depuis que vous avez court-circuiter mon "Cyborg Superman", je n'ai plus vraiment de moyen de pression sur vous. Alors, pourquoi pas la vie humaine elle-même, Supergirl ?"

Kara regarda furtivement Cat à la révélation de Liliane Luthor.

\- "C'est bas, même pour vous." Dit Kara avec mépris.

\- "Au grand maux les grands remèdes." Rétorqua Liliane.

\- "Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi exactement ?" Répondit Kara, stoïque.

Elle n'aimait pas le fait de devoir capituler si facilement, mais le fait est que même avec sa supervitesse, l'arme collée à-même la tempe de Cat Grant ne lui permetterait pas de l'arrêter.

\- "Nous allons pouvoir nous amuser." Ria t-elle. "Regardez sur votre droite." Kara regarda dans la direction et remarqua un appareil qui ne lui évoquait rien.

"Vous souvenez-vous de cet appareil qui a permit le retrait des Daxamites ? Un diffuseur de molécules de plomb qui rendrait l'athmosphère toxique pour les Daxamites. Souvenez-vous Supergirl, que j'ai assisté à son développement. J'ai réussi, avec les ajouts de Lena, à le reproduire et à le modifier pour qu'il éxécute sa fonction initiale. Alors, à la place de diffuser des molécules de plomb.."

-"Il diffusera des molécules de Kryptonite." Haleta Kara.

\- "Et il tuera tous les kryptoniens de cette planète. Vous, votre cousin, et tous les autres kryptoniens qui auront le malheur de s'aventurer sur Terre." Termima Liliane.

Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite télécommande grise, qu'elle agita avec mépris devant Kara.

\- "Vous et votre cousin avez le choix : vous pouvez partir de la Terre d'ici vingt-quatre heures, ou rester et mourir. Oh et Supergirl." Liliane l'appela dans un sourire. "Si je ressens l'ombre d'un piège, ou que vous faites un pas vers la machine vous pourrez dire adieu à Cat Grant, ainsi qu'à votre vie sur Terre." Jubila la femme, en montrant obstensiblement la télécommande.

Kara déchira sa chemise, révélant son costume de Supergirl alors que Cat était toujours là et s'envola dans les airs. Elle maudissait Liliane Luthor.

En vol, elle appela Clark et le prévint du dilemme que leur imposaient Liliane. Après une discussion et quelques haussements de voix, il a été convenu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas risquer la vie de Cat Grant.

Elle appela aussi Alex, lui demandant de la rencontrer chez elle. Alex ne discuta pas, elle avait compris que les enjeux étaient sérieux.

Arrivée devant chez elle, Kara passa par la fenêtre et entra dans son appartement. Après quelques minutes, des toquements se firent entendre à la porte, c'était Alex.

La blonde paniquée tentait tant bien que mal d'expliquer la situation, mais la rapidité et la confusion de ses mots faisaient qu'Alex ne comprenait pas.

\- "Eh là doucement Kara, ralentis. Explique-moi calmement." Tenta de rassurer la brune.

\- "Liliane Luthor à assisté Lena quand elle a mit au point l'appareil qui vaporise du plomb dans l'athmosphère. La fonction principale du dispositif était de vaporiser de la Kryptonite pour nous tuer Clark et moi. Mais maintenant que Lena a finiolé l'appareil, ça à été simple pour elle de le convertir en vaporisateur de Kryptonite. Et cette... garce, nous laisse choisir entre quitter la Terre sous vingt-quatres ou rester ici et mourir et je ne peux même pas l'arrêter Alex ! Elle a Cat en otage ! Et si elle sent l'entourloupe elle actionnera tout de suite le vaporisateur de Kryptonite et je... je n'ai vraiment pas le choix Alex !" Kara pleurait dans les bras de sa soeur.

Des larmes salées coulaient aussi le long des joues d'Alex. Sa soeur ne pouvait pas la quitter, jamais.

\- "Tu ne peux pas me quitter Kara !" Pleura Alex.

\- "Je n'ai pas le choix Alex !" Renifla Kara.

\- "Et où est-ce que tu iras ? Clark n'a que sa capsule d'une place, nous n'avons pas pu réparer la capsule de Mon-El alors tu lui a donné la tienne ! Et même si tu pouvais, nous ne connaissons aucune planète où tu pourrait avoir une vie décente !" Sanglota Alex.

\- "Je ne sais pas quoi faire Alex !" Criait Kara. Ça lui fendait le coeur de devoir partir.

Alors qu'elle pleurait, Kara fixa l'étagère blanche dans le coin de la pièce. Elle laissa Alex et se leva, traînant des pieds vers le meuble pour ouvrir le tiroir du bas et en sortir un petit appareil. C'était l'extrapolateur interdimensionel que Cisco lui avait offert.

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda Alex, la voix encore brisée par les précédentes nouvelles.

Kara inspira un grand coup. Elle se souvenait de ce que Barry lui avait dit : "Peu importe le problème, n'hésites jamais à faire appel à nous, n'importe où, n'importe quand. Terre-1 te sera toujours redevable pour avoir aidé à vaincre les dominators, et tu seras toujours la bienvenue parmis nous." Kara ferma les yeux et serra l'appareil dans sa main.

\- "C'est... ma nouvelle destination." Soupira Kara.

\- "Comment ça ? À quoi ça sert ?" Alex supplia Kara de lui répondre.

\- "C'est est un extrapolateur interdimensionel." Commenca Kara. "Il me permettera de voyager sur la Terre de Barry. Là-bas l'air ne sera pas empoisonné." Kara baissait les yeux.

\- "La Terre de Barry ? Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire c'est une bonne idée mais est-ce que cette Terre est comme la nôtre ? Les habitants pourraient avoir peur des extraterrestres, il pourrait nous chasser car on vient d'un autre univers ?" Demanda Alex, à la fois soulagée et aussi incertaine que ce soit la bonne solution.

\- "Alex... J'aimerais que tu... restes ici." Dit timidement Kara.

\- "Quoi ? Comment ça ? Hors de question, ce n'est même pas négociable Kara, je viens avec toi !" La voix d'Alex se voulait autoritaire mais elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

Kara renifla et prit la tête d'Alex entre ses deux mains.

\- "Alex, je veux que tu restes ici. Je veux que tu restes ici pour arrêter Cadmus et leur faire payer. Le visage de Kara se rafermit. Et quand ce sera sûr pour Kal et moi, on reviendra, je le jure. Garde juste la maison en sécurité pour moi jusqu'à ce que je rentre." Kara mordait ses lèvres pour retenir un gémissement.

\- "Kara.." La voix d'Alex se brisa et elle éclata en sanglot.

\- "Alex, ce n'est pas un adieu je te le promet. Lilian ne diffusera pas la Kryptonite si nous partons. Arrête-la. J'enverrais un éclaireur dans six mois. Et à ce moment là, si Liliane est hors d'état de nuir, alors je reviendrais."

Alex voulu parler, mais Kara l'attira dans ses bras, voulant rassurer sa soeur, lui dire que tout irait bien.

Après quelques minutes, Kara se leva, et prépara quelques affaires pour son long séjour sur Terre 1.

Elle appela aussi Clark, lui expliqua la situation et ils se mirent d'accord pour que Clark la retrouve à dix-neuf heures dans son appartement, ainsi que Elisa, Alex, Hank, Winn et James pour qu'ils puissent faire leurs aurevoirs.

Kara se leva, s'apprêtant à partir par la fenêtre. Mais elle fut retenue par Alex.

\- "N'oublies jamais, que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Je t'aime Kara." Souffla Alex.

\- "Je t'aime aussi Alex." Assura Kara.

Avec une grande inspiration, elle s'envola et partit par la fenêtre, direction Catco.

Elle se posa sur le balcon pour regarder que Liliane tenait toujours Cat en otage.

Kara entra dans le bureau, et Liliane mit la télécommande en évidence pour lui rappeler que tout mouvement soudain serait sa fin et celle de Cat Grant.

\- "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Mlle Danvers ?" Souria sournoisement Liliane.

\- "Nous partons." Déclara Kara. "Mon cousin et moi partons ce soir à dix-neuf heures."

\- "Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?" Demanda Liliane en appuyant le canon sur la tête de Cat.

\- "Nous pourrions partir maintenant. Nous voulons juste voir nos proches avant de partir. Mais s'il vous plaît, relâchez Cat. J'aimerais aussi lui faire mes aurevoirs, la télécommande seule suffit à faire pression sur nous." Supplia Kara.

Liliane réflechissa.

\- "Vous dîtes que vous avez un moyen de partir en un instant ?" Demanda Liliane.

\- "Oui !" Kara sorti la télécommande. "J'appuie sur ce bouton et Superman et moi partons dans la minute. Alors s'il vous plaît, ayez pitié, libérez Cat." Implora Kara.

\- "Hmm.. Oui. Je pourrais faire ça. Ou.. Ça."En un haussement de sourcil, Liliane appuya sur la télécommande.

\- "KARA, NON ! "Hurla Cat Grant.

Kara regarda avec effroi la partie cylindrique de la machine tourner sur elle-même et émettre une lumière bleue. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire tout mouvement de quelque nature qu'il soit pour tenter de la détruire, la machine s'emballa et libéra un nuage de poussières verte qui souffla les fenêtres du bâtiment pour se répandre dans l'athmosphère.

Kara tomba à genoux, essayant tant bien que mal de respirer. Elle s'abandonna à la souffrance, incapable de résister au flot de kryptonite qui la submergeait. Chaque bouffée d'oxygène lui brûlait les poumons, mais lui parraissait être à la fois un grand besoin. L'air, qui lui donnait l'impression de s'accrocher à la vie, la tuait en réalité un peu plus à chaque respiration.

Des trainées de kryptonite luisait littéralement le long de son corps, de son visage, de ses bras. Ses yeux tournèrent au vert, tandis que son visage semblait se décomposer.

La responsable de ce désastre relâcha son emprise sur la tête de Cat et regarda une Supergirl agonisante tomber au sol.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, elle ne souriait pas, elle ne jubilait pas. Non, ses yeux étaient pleins de pitié et d'empathie pour la kryptonienne.

Elle s'agenouilla près de Kara, à présent allongée par terre, et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- "Je suis désolée d'en être arrivée là Mlle Danvers, ça n'a rien de personnel. Mais les pouvoirs des kryptoniens n'ont pas leurs place sur Terre, et je devais m'assurer qu'il n'y ai aucun moyen pour vous de revenir." Murmura Liliane, caressant toujours les cheveux de Kara.

\- "Allez en enfer !" Hurla Kara. Mais ses mots se changèrent en une quinte de toux.

\- "Oh ne vous en faites pas, j'irais sûrement." Confia Liliane. "J'ai calculé les effets que la kryptonite aurait sur vous. Étant donné que vous vous trouviez au centre de l'explosion, il devrait vous rester environ quatre minutes, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher. Malgré ce que vous pouvez penser je ne veux pas que vous mourriez Kara, dépêchez-vous."

Kara la regarda de ses yeux luminescents, et vu son sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Elle lui cracha au visage.

\- "Je pense que j'ai mériter ça." Souffla Liliane, s'essuyant le visage d'un geste de la main. "Maintenant partez, Supergirl. Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps."

Liliane posa un dernier regard sur la kryptonienne, et sortit du bâtiment.

Cat couru vers Kara, et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

-"Kara ! Kara ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?" Cat, pour la première fois depuis que Kara la connaissait, semblait dépassée par les évenements et affolée.

Oui, Kara pu voir en plissant les yeux une larme coulant le long de la joue de sa patronne.

\- "Ma poche... L'extrapolateur". Murmura Kara.

Cat fouilla dans la poche dissimulée sous sa jupe et en sortit un petit appareil. Elle appuya sur le bouton et une brèche jaillit de nulle part.

\- "Mlle Grant.." Kara s'aggripa au bustier de Cat.

\- "Oh je t'en prie Kara, appelle moi Cat." Implora la blonde, se voulant rassurante.

\- "Cat.. Je suis tellement... Désolée de vous avoir cacher la vérité." Dit Kara en même temps qu'elle suffoquait.

\- "Oh je t'en prie Kara. Tu penses vraiment que je ne l'avais pas découvert ?" Sourit Cat.

Kara souria, malgré la douleur.

\- "Bien sûr que vous saviez.." Souria Kara. "La reine des médias sait toujours."

\- "Je fais de mon mieux." Affirma t-elle.

\- "Cat.. merci.. d'avoir été mon mentor, mon idole.. mon amie. Merci de m'avoir donner la force dont j'avais besoin quand j'ai fait face au départ de Mon-el. " Kara toussa." Merci.. pour m'avoir inspirée et pour m'avoir montré que la vie n'est qu'une succession d'épreuves que nous finissons toujours par traverser. Merci Cat, d'avoir été à votre façon quelqu'un que je qualifie comme mon héros."

Kara dans un élan fit face à la douleur et enroula ses bras autour de Cat, pour la serrer une dernière fois. Cat la serra en retour, et l'aggripa plus fort encore. Elle ferma les yeux et attrapa fermement sa nuque tandis que sa main gauche aggripait son épaule.

\- "Écoutes-moi bien, tu n'es pas entrain de faire tes adieux. Tu vas vivre. C'est un ordre. Tu vas te mettres en sécurité et tu reviendras. Tu m'entends ?" Cat fortifia un peu sa voix. "Elle ne gagne pas, et tu la feras payer pour ça."

Cat ressera son emprise et prit une voix plus déterminée.

\- "Tu es Kara Danvers. Tu montreras à cette pétasse que rien, ni personne ne fera plier la fille d'acier."

Cat aida Kara à se lever et elles se tenaient toute les deux devant le portail. Elle sourit et serra la main de Kara en baissant les yeux.

\- "Kara.. merci de m'avoir montré d'une certaine façon ce que c'était d'avoir une fille." Cat esquissa un sourire et releva la tête. "Même si je t'aurais probablement reniée pour tes goûts vestimentaires."

Kara étouffa un léger rire.

\- "Maintenant va." Cat aida Kara à s'avancer vers le portail.

"N'oublies jamais Kara, que tu n'es pas une héroïne à cause d'un soleil jaune, mais grâce à ton coeur, à ton courage, à ta passion. Et tu es destinée à tellement de grandes choses Kara, ne me déçoit pas."

Kara semble faire ce qui ressemble à un sourire déformé par la douleur.

\- "Ce n'est pas un adieu." Répeta Kara.

\- "Nous nous reverrons." Affirma Cat.

Kara, totalement méconaissable sous l'emprise de la kryptonite, perdit l'équilibre.

\- "Jetez... moi...Cat."

Dans un soupire, Cat se leva et traina la fille d'acier dans la brèche. Mais avant qu'elle ne la franchisse, on entendit dans la pièce comme un murmure :

\- "À bientôt... Cat."

Cat la poussa, la regardant disparaître et se retrouva seule.

\- "Adieu, Kara."

Une larme solitaire coulait le long de sa joue.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous. J’espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous plaira. Elle est originellement posté sur le site FanFiction.Net, mais désireuse de la faire connaître à un plus grand publique j’ai décidé de la poster également sur cette plateforme. Je vous encourage fortement à laisser des commentaires, étant à peu près certaine de finir cette histoire, vos avis -qu’ils soient positif ou négatifs- sont ma plus grande motivation. :)


End file.
